Bonds of Fire
by LucianUzumaki
Summary: Three people Three lives One Destiny.  In a world plauged by war and broken alliances three will be born.  Three who will bring ultimate peace or ultimate destruction.  Please RR


Deep in the shadows lurks an evil so dark and destructive that it is incomprehensible to all but those who have experienced it. While there they are exposed to an ineffable evil that makes nightmares look like pleasurable daydreams. It is a parallel universe of absolute and overpowering darkness.

Those who choose to follow the path into this darkness seldom return, and those that do are never the same. Always will they be tainted by the darkness they surrounded themselves in for so long.

Rarely, if ever, do these men and women return on their own. They need someone or something so strong, so determined as to dive into the mire of despair and push it from the one they cherish. They must hold the darkness back long enough for the one ensnared to escape the very depths of their self created hell.

Not many are willing to do this, even for one they love, but those that are have strength beyond that of mortal men. This strength, this power they posses, is that of legend.

Our story revolves around one such legend; this tale is one of strength and weakness, love and hate, joy, and despair. It is an epic journey; one that I, as the one to pass it on, hope to do justice.

This legend begins with three births; births that will shatter all boundaries and change the history of man. Now, these three children did not know that they would grow up to change the very flow of time itself, neither did their parents. In fact no one knew that the birth of these three brought changes that would affect us all.

Each of these children would grow up in different ways and in different classes, but fate would bring them all together at a pivotal moment in history. What are the names of these children you ask? Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sauske. I'm sure that you have heard at least one of these names in passing conversation, luckily for you I have been chosen to tell you the tale in full.

"Please watch over him for me Sarutobi."  
"You have my word as Hokage."

"I want this village to remember him as a hero. For that is what he is. He is protecting them by being the jailor of this beast."  
"…I will do my best, but I fear that the people will view him only as the beast and not as the container keeping it from us all."

"That may be true…how I wish that I could be there to watch him grow and develop. How I wish I could be there for his first steps, or his first words."

"You don't have to do this…we will find another way to defeat the Fox."

"Our village has already suffered enough damage. If there is another way it has been too slow in coming."

"Are you sure about this?"

"I'm the Hokage…it's my job to protect this village from all harm. They are my family."

"We will miss you greatly my friend."

"When you feel he is ready tell him of me."

"I will, and if I am not around I will pass the responsibility on to another."

"Thank you my old friend. I wish you a long and happy life Sarutobi."

"I wish I could say the same."

The Yondime Hokage approached the little bundle in Sarutobi's arms. Clear blue eyes gazed into clear blue eyes as father and son had their final moment together.

His soft lips touched the forehead of his son, and in a voice meant only for him said… "Goodbye my little Naruto. I will always love you."

"Please I need a doctor!!"

"Sir what is the problem"

"My wife…she's in labor!! I need a doctor."

"Someone send for the doctor immediately!! This woman's contractions are coming hard and fast, we need to get her in bed immediately before this baby's born."

The father paced back and forth as they took his wife into the closest room. As he watched a doctor came running down the hall and disappeared into the room his wife had been taken.

"Please God…" he whispers softly. "let everything go smoothly."

Several hours later a nurse leaves the room and approaches the pacing husband.

"Haruno-san?"

"Yes!?"

"Everything went as smoothly as possible. Congratulations you have a healthy baby girl, and your wife is doing very well."

"Oh thank God!"

"You can go see them now if you wish."

"Thank you." He rushes into the room to see his wife cradling a small bundle to her chest.

"Sweetheart?"

"Oh she is so beautiful. Come see." He approaches and looks down into the face of his baby girl. Vivid green eyes stare back and just barely visible under the blanket, a shock of pink hair.

"She…she's perfect. My little cherry blossom."

"Itachi!?"

"He's not here."

"How do you know?"

"He told me that he would be out training when we got home."

"He can't even take a break to see his new baby brother?"

"It does seem-"

"Father?"

"In here Itachi." Around the corner comes a small child with dark eyes and hair, and a blank look on his face.

"How is your training going Itachi?"

"I can almost hit every target dead center every time. Also I mastered a new jutsu. Watch." Itachi sucks in a deep breath and: _Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu. _A large fire ball shoots into the air. The heat is so intense that it pushes them all back a few paces.

"Itachi! What were you thinking!! You probably scared your baby brother!"

"…sorry mother."

"Good job Itachi. Just what I would expect from my son."

"Thank you father."

"Now let me introduce you to the newest Uchiha." Itachi moves closer to his mother and peers into small eyes as dark as his.

"Look closely Itachi. He will most likely be your most skilled competition. He will most likely surpass you one day.

"He has to learn how to walk before he can run father."

"True, but one day he will be the most powerful of our clan alive, even if you are the heir."

"Please excuse me father."

"Where are you going?"

"To train. It is not acceptable to have someone who will surpass me. I must make the gap in our strength so overwhelming that he will have no chance to pass me."

"…but Itachi-"

"Goodbye father."

So begins a changing of the world. This path is one of darkness and danger; I invite those of you brave enough to join me on this epic journey. For those of you not brave enough……well… let's just hope I'll see you again. Until next time friends……….


End file.
